


One Kiss

by zhgzh122 (SusieWang)



Category: Unearthly - Cynthia Hand
Genre: F/M, Years After
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieWang/pseuds/zhgzh122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We only shared one kiss. Is that enough for me? I’m not sure. What I do know is that I never really forget the taste of him. A story about how Christian and Clara find each other years after the ending of the series. The story is in several parts, each one happens many years after the previous one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Kiss

Part One: Six Years Later

 

(Clara POV)

  I’ve been having this vision for quite a long time, two years maybe. In my vision, he has his back to me, just like the first time. At first I didn’t know where we were, just this clearing in the forest (There’s no fire this time, much to my relief.). And he was in his tuxedo, his hair was shorter then they had been last time I met him in person. But I just know it was him.

 

  He never turns to me in the vision, but I can make out the tension in his posture. He’s not happy. I could read it as well as feel it. I’m sad because he’s not happy.

 

  As it turned out, it’s my wedding, mine and Tucker’s. And it’s tomorrow.

 

  Yes, I tried to reach out to Christian. But he didn’t pick up or call me back, not even once. Angela told me he already knew, before I told anyone. So I can only assume he’s been having visions too.

 

  He has his reasons for not wanting to talk to me. We had several awkward conversations on the phone over the years, but never saw each other after his departure from my bedroom window six years ago. Angela keeps me updated about his life. He took a break from everything for a year, then went back to school (Not Stanford this time, maybe because I was there at the time.) He graduated with a master degree on architecture, and now he’s one of the most promising architects in the States. I can’t say I’m surprised.

 

 

  I won’t be surprised if he doesn’t show up tomorrow, if not for the vision. He will be there. And I still remember his taste from our only kiss.

 

 

 

 

(Christian POV)

  Today is her wedding. I’ve been avoiding her calls for weeks. I knew why she called, and I didn’t want to hear about it, not from her.

 

  You’d think it’s time for me to move on and find someone, but the truth is, that “someone” never showed up. Yes, I date, some of them are normal human girls, some of them angel-bloods. But they’re not her, and it’ll be unfair if I go on having a serious relationship with one of them when I still can’t get over her. So I never had a long-term relationship.

 

  Today is her wedding. This should be where I lose her forever, I should forget about her, forget about us. But how am I supposed to do that, when I still have visions about her?

 

  It’s late summer, Angela, Web and I just got back from our annual visit to Rome with the Zerbinos a few weeks ago. I always wonder what she felt when she was there while I’m in Rome. I’ve been there enough times now to memorize most of the places she visited all those years ago, but I still feel like Rome is one of HER PLACES. I moved to New York after graduation for exact the same reason------I don’t want to be in one of her places, not Wyoming, not California.

 

  Angela picked me up from the airport, giving me a warm hug for deciding to show up at her best friend’s wedding. What else should I do? Hide in my apartment and miss the most important moment of her life? No, I wouldn’t want that. I want her to be happy, and I want to _see_ her happy.

 

  The wedding is set in the forest. It feels right, somehow. It reminds me of the cemetery, you know which one I’m talking about. It’s weird to think about a cemetery at a wedding, I know. But I can’t help myself, I wish it was me who’s allowed to kiss the bride, and the cemetery was where we shared our only kiss.

 

  She’s stunningly beautiful, even for a bride. It’s supposed to be the day when people tell her she’s the most beautiful bride in the world, but I want to tell her she’s the most beautiful woman on earth. But I don’t talk to her, not until she comes to me after the reception.

 

  I have my back to her. _Just like the first time._ She thinks. I smile at her thought. She must’ve felt this, because she said in my mind, ”No mind reading.” It’s like our old joke now, even though we haven’t seen each other in years. This feels natural.

 

  I don’t turn to her until she’s right behind me.

 

  “Hey.” I give her an awkward smile.

 

  “Hey.” She greets with a soft smile. Oh dear, she’s radiating happiness.

 

  “Congratulations.” Okay, this is going to be awkward, like really awkward.

 

  “Thank you. Thank you for coming.” _I knew you were going to come._

 

  “Of course. How could I turn down the opportunity to see you in a wedding dress? You’re beautiful, in case you haven’t sorted it out from my emotions.” I’m running my hand through my hair now, nervous sign.

 

  She doesn’t answer for a while, keeping her head down. Then she surprises me by hugging me, putting her arms around my neck. I pull her into me after a few moments of shock. _You know I haven’t forgotten you. Thank you for coming, again._

 

 

  With that, she pulls away and walks back to her husband without looking back. _You know I’ll never forget you._ I tell her in our way while watch her walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I guess you know why I’m writing this. The ending just isn’t fair to Christian, and I want him to be happy. I was never a writer, never wrote any story until now. And I’m not a native speaker of English, sorry for the mistakes in this story. I hope you enjoy this story as a Christian-Clara shipper, ‘cause I’m continuing it, hopefully. It’ll end up with them being together, btw, even though it’ll take more years for them to get together. The story will be in several parts, but it won’t be super long, no more than four or five parts, I guess. Until next time.  
> Susie


End file.
